


Ghost Hunt

by magicalpaganini (heartsflush)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ghost Hunting, Minor Violence, Other, Post-Canon, irresponsible use of a spirit board, truly a typical saturday for alexis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsflush/pseuds/magicalpaganini
Summary: Generally, if a place is haunted, people want to stay away. Alexis is not one of those people, to Asra's dismay.Contains spoilers for Book XIII - Death.





	Ghost Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this for three days and i have to post it now otherwise i'll never write anything new
> 
> anyway have my dumbass being a dumbass and their s/o's telling them that they're a dumbass

The moon was high in the sky as Alexis, Girard, and Asra approached the Southsong Manor, the moonlight draping the building in a soft white glow. The manor towered over the trio, casting a shadow on them, and its imposing appearance might have struck fear into their hearts if not for Alexis’s determination.

“Okay, here we are,” they declared, placing their hands on their hips. “Southsong Manor. Super fancy, super old, and  _ super _ haunted.”

“I still think this is a bad idea,” Asra protested futilely. 

Alexis turned to face him. “And why’s that?”

Asra sighed. “Because the last time we dealt with ghosts, you nearly died.”

“That wasn’t a ghost, that was some magic nonsense,” Girard quipped. 

“Lucio came back from the dead!” Asra exclaimed. “That’s a ghost!”

“So is Alexis a ghost too?” Girard asked, a grin on his face. “They came back from the dead.”

Asra groaned as Alexis giggled. “Are you gonna keep arguing or will you let me tell you about this place?” they said.

“Just tell us,” Asra deadpanned.

“Okay.” Alexis turned back around to face the manor. “This place was built I think fifty years ago? It used to be the home of the Firavanti family, and the matriarch, Marina, was rumored to have practiced seances, necromancy, and other, more illicit magical rituals.”

“So a normal Tuesday for you,” said Girard.

Asra rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. “The seances, maybe. I don’t think Alexis has ever had any interest in necromancy.”

“Corpses freak me out, man,” Alexis stated. “Anyway, most of the people in the Firavanti family ended up dying in the house. Everyone who lived here after reported some form of paranormal activity, ranging from unexplained noises to full-body apparitions of members of the family.”

Girard snorted. “Unexplained noises? In a house this old? Unheard of.”

“Oh, shut it,” Alexis replied. “I’m talking, like, footsteps upstairs when you’re the only one in the house.”

“I’d be more concerned about burglars at that point,” Asra noted. “Still, creepy.”

“Another fun fact about this place,” Alexis continued, “is that other than ghosts of the family, people report seeing apparitions of the people Marina used for her rituals.”

They motioned to the sword on their hip as they continued. “That’s why I have this. These spirits are reportedly violent, so I’ve brought my sword to protect us.”

Asra gave them a look. “Because a sword is going to protect us from spirits.”

“It’ll sure do wonders against air,” Girard quipped.

“Oh, shush,” Alexis said. “Besides, I came prepared. I had a friend bless it before we left.”

“So it’s now a ghost destroyer?” Girard asked.

Alexis rolled their eyes. “For all intents and purposes, yes.”

“I feel safer already.”

Asra groaned. “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

After several hours of exploring the house, taunting the spirits, and lounging in antique furniture, the group made their way into the final area they would be exploring. The seance room was at the top of the house, situated in one of the tall spires on the side of the house. The room was circular, and the only entrance was from a spiral staircase leading down the rest of the spire. In the center of the room stood a table, surrounded by chairs and covered in a dusty white tablecloth.

“Alrighty, lads, this is where the magic happens,” Alexis stated. “Literally. This is the seance room.”

“I didn’t think seances fell under magic,” Girard mused.

“Why not?” Alexis asked.

Girard sat down in one of the chairs, leaning on the back of it. “Because magic is real, and seances are bullshit.”

“Get ready to eat those words, Mercier,” Alexis replied. “Because we’re doing a seance.”

Asra put a hand to his forehead. “I still think this is a bad idea.”

“Oh, you think that’s a bad idea?” Alexis asked. “Cause I’ve got another one right here.”

Alexis rooted through their bag for a moment, then pulled out a spirit board and placed it in the middle of the table.

Asra simply sighed. “Alexis, I love you so much, but you’re an idiot.”

“I think they know by now,” Girard replied. 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun,” Alexis said. They sat down across the table from Girard and centered the planchette on the board. 

Girard reached out and placed his hands on the planchette. “Besides, it’s not like something’s gonna happen.”

“What if it moves?” Alexis asked.

“That’ll be one of us moving it,” he replied. 

Asra sighed again, then sat down. “I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

Alexis laughed. “Do I ever?”

Asra placed his hands on the planchette, moving it to the letter G. Alexis moved the planchette in circular motions, then said “Uh, hi. If there are any spirits in the room with us, we’re gonna ask you some questions.”

“And if there aren’t any spirits in the room, then we’re talking to ourselves,” Girard added.

“Shh,” Alexis said. “Is there anyone in this room with us?”

Almost immediately, the planchette moved to “Yes”. Alexis grinned wildly, and Girard rolled his eyes. 

“What’s your name?” Alexis asked.

The planchette moved a little bit slower this time, as if the spirit were remembering its name. Eventually, the planchette’s movements spelled out “Marina”.

“Wasn’t she the one who did all of those rituals?” Asra asked. “Should we be talking to her?”

“Don’t be rude,” Alexis cautioned. “Girard, you have something you wanna ask?”

Girard thought for a moment, then spoke. “Maybe you should ask her if she wants to hurt us? Just in case.”

Alexis nodded. “Are you a good or a bad spirit?”

The planchette spelled out “Bad”.

“Well that’s not good,” Girard noted.

“No shit,” Alexis replied. “Do you want to hurt us?”

The planchette moved again, spelling out “Just one”. As Alexis asked “Which one of us?”, the planchette moved suddenly and spelled out their name.

“We need to close out--” Asra began. He was interrupted by a cry of pain from Alexis as three scratch marks manifested out of thin air on their face. Asra practically shoved the planchette to “Goodbye” and jumped out of his seat.

Alexis, seemingly unaffected by the wound on their face, was pouting at him. “Aww, c’mon, I was having fun!”

Girard stood up, stretching. “It sure was interesting, I’ll give you that.”

“We’re leaving right now," said Asra as he picked Alexis up bridal-style and headed for the stairs. 

Alexis struggled in his arms. "Wait, we left the spirit board--"

"Forget the spirit board," Asra interrupted. "I  don’t think that was really Marina, Alexis. I think it was a demon.”

“Oh, definitely,” Alexis replied. “I wasn’t really expecting to make contact with one of the Firavantis. People usually report demonic activity in the seance room.”

Asra stopped in his tracks as Girard caught up with them. “Then  _ why did you want to use a spirit board in there?! _ ” he practically yelled.

Alexis grinned. “Because it’s fun.”

“Your idea of fun is getting scratched up?” Girard asked, pulling out first aid supplies. “Actually, that’s not very surprising.” He pushed their hair out of their face, running his thumb across their forehead. “You’re a strange one, I’ll give you that, but I love you anyway.”

He began cleaning up Alexis’s face, and their smile softened. “Besides, this way, I get to be doted on by my two favorite people,” they said, squeezing Asra’s hand. 

Asra blinked, then rolled his eyes, pressing a gentle kiss to their forehead. 

“If you wanted to be doted on, you could’ve just asked.”


End file.
